Melodia
Melodia belongs to Colfea , if you wanna use her in a story, ask me first and she is a first gen pup. And do not edit this page without my permission, thank you! Appearance Melodia is a Finnish Spitz and Jack Russell mix. She is mostly a golden brown colour, except she has a white face and chest. Her left ear is pointy and black, her right ear is floppy and golden brown. She has a black ring around her tail, the very tip of her tail is golden brown, her tail is long and fluffy. She has a black knee sock pattern, her toes are golden brown. On her eyes she has kinda similar me like a cheetah's crying pattern (it's hard to explain XD). She wears a fuscha coloured collar, with a fuscha coloured tag, and it has keynote on it. Paw Patrol Uniform Melodia's uniform is fuscha coloured, with neon turquoise high-lights. She also wears a pair of fucsha and neon turquoise headphones. = Bio W.I.P Personality Melodia is a bubbly and happy pup. She is quite sensitive, though. She is not very stubborn, and is very quick to trust new pups and people. She loves to hang out with her friends, and will do anything to keep them from harm. She loves Pup Pup Boogie, and is pretty good at it. She can be very bitter if you get on her bad side, but she will apologize if she hurts someone she cares about. She loves to dance and sing, and can play numerous instruments. She is pretty much always humming or singing something. She does not get stage fright, like ever. But, she is absolutely terrified of the sea, but she just loves bubble baths. She is the kinda pup who will just walk up to someone and hug them if she feels sorry for them, or if they look sad. She often playfully teases her friends, but she doesn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, even if she does, she will immediately apologize. She is not shy, and isn't afraid to let her opinion be known, although she often changes it numerous times. Despite her being so friendly, and cheerful, and bubbly, she doesn't have a best friend, although she would want one, though, she is good friends with Socket, Skye, Karmen and Everest, she isn't best buddies with them. Extra Crush She has a crush on Python Fears She is very scared of the sea Equipment Vehicle: W.I.P Catchphrases: "I am the music master!" "I'm ready to make some music!" "Does something need tuning?" "Music is my passion!" Pup-pack Her pup-pack is fuscha coloured with some neon turquoise high lights. It contains varies instruments. Contents: * A Violin * A tambourine * Maracas * Pinvers to help hold the instruments * A flute Stories she appears in W.I.P Trivia * Her name is Romanian for song * Her original name was gonna be Symphony, but I thought, nahhh * She was inspired by the song Symphony by Coldplay, featuring Zara Larson * Her pups are Vyper, Spiro and Choir * She is deathly terrified of the sea Gallery 5B13D2AF-1BA3-4D2A-BBDF-84DF67CF0499.jpeg|A hilarious comic by Crazy! She doesn't like it, but I love it!!!! I mean, how can you not? Melodia.png Couple's Coco.png Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Pup Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Mixed Breed Category:Friendly Characters Category:First gen pup Category:1st gen Category:Girl pup Category:Happy pups Category:Fanon Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara